Andrea's Play Cube (41400)
Andrea's Play Cube is a set released in the winter of 2020. Official Description Hit the right note with your little performer with this LEGO® Friends Andrea’s Play Cube set (41400). Kids will love these collectible compact toys, which come with a gorgeous transparent glitter shell and have a secret toy pet hiding inside. Funky little number Inside is a toy piano and stage so kids can get lost in performance role-play. The buildable music toys are removable so kids can play with them outside the box. But they also attach to the cube's base – no more missing pieces when kids are playing on the move! And the 2 sides split to share the performance play with a friend. An intro to the full set Each cube gives kids a flavor of the Friends world. There are 5 to collect, each with a mystery pet in random colors, which gives these portable toys a cool element of surprise. Kids can stack or connect them to create fun shapes. Introduce kids to the world of LEGO Friends, where kids can achieve their dreams with the help of their fabulous BFFs! *Inspire exciting LEGO® Friends adventures on the move with this portable mini-doll playset. This pretty, collectible, compact toy lets kids take Andrea and her musical magic with them wherever they go. *Inside Andrea’s Play Cube (41400) is 1 musician mini-doll and a toy pet, toy piano and toy stage. The mini-doll accessories include a toy microphone and there's a sticker sheet for customizing fun. *Kids can play with the musician doll and music toys outside the cube or pack up the cube for fun on the go. Each cube stacks or connects with 4 others to form fun shapes or can be split to share with a friend. *Makes the perfect impulse reward, birthday gift or holiday gift for kids aged 6+ who love compact toys. These easy builds are a great way to introduce kids to LEGO®, letting the play get quickly underway. *Each cube measures just over 3” (8cm) wide and 2” (6cm) making it an ideal fun toy to take on a playdate to share LEGO fun with friends. The colorful portable toys are also great for brightening up long journeys. *This stackable toy doesn’t need batteries to make it come alive. It splits, stacks and connects with other cubes, and each one hides a mystery animal. They are simply buzzing with possibilities! *Introduce children to the world of Heartlake City, a place of exciting imaginative play and fabulous friendships, where kids will find characters that are ‘just like them' – and everyone is welcome. *LEGO® building bricks and fun toys meet the highest industry standards. Kids building this toy playset will find the bricks connect strongly and also pull apart easily every time. *At The LEGO Group, we drop, heat, scratch and test LEGO® bricks and pieces in every way imaginable to guarantee that every LEGO building set for kids meets the highest global safety and quality standards. Fun Facts * Andrea's head piece is exclusive to this set as there is a gold lightning bolt printed over her left eye. Gallery 41400-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41400 alt2.jpg| 41400 alt3.jpg|All the play cubes connected together. 41400_alt4.JPG|A child playing with the set. 41400BOXBACK.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:2020 Sets Category:Winter 2020 Wave Category:Play Cubes Series 1 Category:Andrea Sets